


Chance Encounters of the Impossible Kind

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick isn't sure why the young woman hits against his senses. Jenny's sure it's not possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters of the Impossible Kind

**Author's Note:**

> A Nick!Lives AU, slice of life teaser bit.

Nick should have left the diner the minute his senses buzzed with a feeling of familiarity. One night, he might begin to listen to those instincts, but that night was apparently not this one.

Unfortunately, beyond a thought that he knew the woman looking at him, he could not place why there might be danger attached to it. He played it off, his eyes sliding off of hers as he went to the furthest corner booth he could and ordered a water. He didn't want to be out in the downpour that was threatening, nor did he care to fly through it to get to his latest haven.

He would just have to hope that the woman did not prove too troubling.

* * *

She had looked twice and as soon as that second glance hit the man's eyes, she knew it had been a mistake. It was absolutely impossible that he could be who she thought he was, and yet… Jenny remembered. She'd gathered every single memory of her dad into a box in her heart and treasured them. Of course that had included her dad's last partner on the force.

Still, it was impossible. She tried to push it out of her head, tried to forget, tried to rationalize it.

She couldn't though, and she wound up pulling her phone over to access her photo gallery online. She had scanned in every single picture, all of her birthday cards, every little physical reminder of her father's love. She'd needed it as her mother went through all the stages of grief and healing, sometimes forgetting that a daughter would hurt as much as a wife.

She flicked to the folder from her dad's precinct days. Finally, she found one. That was Natalie and the old captain and her dad with a guy just out of focus. She frowned, but what she could make out looked a lot like the one in the diner.

There were no other pictures of the man, despite her being certain that there had been one of the two men receiving an award.

She'd have to check when she got home. She just turned enough to sneak another look at the man, thankful he was looking away from her. His profile still reminded her of Detective Knight.

It might be impossible, but for Jenny, it meant there was someone else out there that might remember her dad.


End file.
